


what’s the chance of love once you get it?

by WishingTree



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingTree/pseuds/WishingTree
Summary: “Yaz!” the Doctor exclaims as she barges into Yaz’s bedroom at exactly 5:31 am on a Thursday morning, “Yaz, wake up, time to go!”Jerking upright, Yaz yelps and almost falls out of bed “Wha – Doctor, wha’s wrong!?”Though she’s back at home in her flat for a few days, she’s lived on the TARDIS long enough to know that when the Doctor says it’s time to go, it istime to go.In which the Doctor and Yaz spend a day in the sun, go for a walk in the park, and try to feed some ducks.





	what’s the chance of love once you get it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DontMakeMeFrosty (AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard/gifts).



> The prompt was ‘a walk in the park’, and this is a very merry Christmas present for [LadyCaitlynCrowne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCaitlynCrowne/). Hope the rest of your day is happy my friend!! 
> 
> Title from ‘Awake’ by Folly and the Hunter;

“Yaz!” the Doctor exclaims as she barges into Yaz’s bedroom at exactly 5:31 am on a Thursday morning, “Yaz, wake up, time to go!”

Jerking upright, Yaz yelps and almost falls out of bed, tangled up in her comforter. “Wha – Doctor, wha’s wrong!?” 

Though she’s back at home in her flat for a few days, she’s lived on the TARDIS long enough to know that when the Doctor says it’s time to go, it is _time to go_. 

“It’s a beautiful day out and we have to go to the park! Isn’t it a lovely day for a walk in the park? I want to go for a walk in the park with Yaz!”

Yaz stills, blinking blearily at her, and then she brings up a clumsy hand to rub at her eyes. Of course, there’s also the times when she says it’s time to go but means it like an overexcited child who’s eager for an adventure, and those times are decidedly less urgent.

“Doctor, I’m – it is…” she turns and cranes her neck to catch view of her alarm clock, “It’s half _5_ , I don’t…” 

The Doctor links her hands together and rocks up on her toes, watching Yaz with sparkling eyes and pressing her lips together as she absently nods, waiting for her to finish her sentence, and Yaz gives up and sighs.

“Yeah, Doctor,” she tells her warmly as she starts to rearrange her comforter and swing her legs over the side of her bed, “It does seem like a lovely day for a walk in the park.” 

 

After she’s changed and brushed her teeth, Yaz exits the bathroom to find the Doctor poking around the cupboards in the kitchen, a mess of bowls, plates, and utensils lying on the counter in front of her along with several pots and pans.

“Doctor? What are you doing?”

The Doctor pulls back, beaming even as she smacks her head on the door of the cupboard when she tries to close it too quickly. “Hello, Yaz! I’m making you breakfast, so we can go to the park quicker. Because you humans do need breakfast, a good meal, even though I always forget it – ”

Seeing as the Doctor doesn’t actually have any food in front of her, Yaz laughs and steps closer to tug on her coat. “Yes, but all you’ve done is make a mess! We’ll have to – ” She cuts herself off when she hears movement down the hallway.

One of her family members is awake, and if they spot her and the Doctor in the middle of this mess at this time of morning, she doesn’t even want to _know_  what kind of interrogation that’ll bring down.

“Come on!” she whispers urgently, grabbing the Doctor’s wrist and beginning to pull her towards the door, “Leave all that, they’ll make Sonya clear it up later, we have to go!” 

“But, Yaz,” the Doctor protests, dragging her feet, “Breakfast! You haven’t had it!” 

Yaz bites her lip, and then tilts her head in acquiescence, pushing the Doctor in the direction of the front door and hurrying back across the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she spots a slice of leftover pizza and grabs it, unwrapping it and shoving a bite in her mouth as she shuts the door and spins around to latch onto the Doctor’s wrist again.

“Time to go!” she whispers through a mouthful of food, and the Doctor laughs and trips after her. She yanks the door open and then almost runs full on into the TARIDS doors, reeling backwards and almost choking on her pizza when it turns out the Doctor has parked it directly in front of her door, for some reason.

“Erm, Doctor?” Yaz asks, swallowing and shooting a hurried look over her shoulder to make sure the Doctor is over the threshold before shutting the door to her flat and locking it. “Why is the TARDIS blocking my doorway like this?”

The Doctor blinks at her and then shrugs, bouncing forwards to push the doors open and step inside. “Come on, Yaz. Time to go to the park!” 

“We can just walk…” Yaz calls after her as she steps inside and pulls the door shut behind her, but the Doctor is already whirling around the main console, flicking switches and levers and also drumming a quick beat against the custard cream lever before shoving the resulting biscuit into her mouth. “Never mind.” 

The TARDIS begins to thrum around them, the time rotor moving as the lights begin to blink, and Yaz misjudges the distance when she tries to grab the edge of the console table for balance, instead grabbing the Doctor’s arm. The Doctor grins at her and uses her opposite hand to grab Yaz’s, and then she wraps her free arm around Yaz’s shoulder and pulls her close. “Here we go!” 

The TARDIS beeps and whirs, tilting around them, and Yaz laughs, letting the warmth of her body seep into her. It’s a good day to be Yasmin Khan.

 

They land in the middle of a park Yaz doesn’t recognize, but it’s got the same trees and open space as Sheffield, so she expects the Doctor hasn’t taken them any farther than a couple of miles. This park also has a large pond in the middle of it, and Yaz grins at the sight. “Very nice choice, Doctor,” she tells her as they step outside, and the Doctor beams. Her eyes are wide and her hair is perfectly windswept, and Yaz keeps smiling back.

“Let’s feed the ducks,” the Doctor says in awe, her eyes sparkling as she watches them waddle around on the bank of the pond. She bounds away, waving at Yaz to follow her, and Yaz does without hesitation, affectionately rolling her eyes. 

It’s a beautiful day, all clear blue sky and green grass as far as the eye can see, and Yaz takes a deep breath, inhaling the fresh scent of the flowers and trees. The Doctor is crouched down right at the edge of the pond with her hand held out to one of the paddling ducks, and Yaz slows, content to watch.

Then the Doctor is rummaging the pockets of her coat, and Yaz’s eyes widen in alarm when she comes up with a handful of colourful jellybeans. 

“No, Doctor…!” she lunges forward to grab her elbow before she can try feeding them to the ducks, “You can’t – ducks don’t eat jellybeans.” 

“They don’t?” she furrows her brow in confusion, looking down at the ducks hovering around her feet, “Are you sure? I distinctly remember…” 

“Defo not,” Yaz grins, shaking her head, “Earth ducks do not eat jellybeans.” 

“Ah, no, my mistake, you’re right. It’s the ducks of Tamowia that live off of jellybeans.” The Doctor scrunches up her face and then shrugs, holding out her hand to offer them to Yaz. “Jellybean?”

Yaz laughs and reaches out to accept, picking out a red one and popping it into her mouth, and the sounds of the peaceful park wash over her. The one she’s picked is cherry flavoured, and she makes a pleased sound, sharing a smile with the Doctor who promptly shoves a handful more into her mouth and grins. When she reaches out to grab Yaz’s hand with her empty one, Yaz is happy to let her pull her towards whatever she wants.

 

That leads them to three different ice cream stands and also up a tree, and Yaz giggles where she’s sitting up on a wide branch, watching the Doctor swinging upside down with her hood hanging, her cheeks turning red. She wonders how the rest of the jellybeans she undoubtedly has stashed in her pockets aren’t falling out, but then waves that thought away. Her pockets are probably bigger on the inside.

Shaking her head, the Doctor pulls a neat flip, landing on her feet and then spreading her arms out proudly, and Yaz is suitably impressed, especially given the way that she immediately trips over her own heel.

“Alright, come on,” Yaz beckons for her after she climbs down at a much more sensible pace, shaking her arms to get rid of the leaves that are sticking to her jacket, “Let’s enjoy the sunshine, we can take a walk! Just like you wanted.”

“That’s true!” the Doctor perks up, “I forgot about that!” She bounds over to Yaz and hovers eagerly at her side, her hands curled into fists, and Yaz smiles and grabs one, pressing their palms together when she opens it and lacing their fingers together. “A walk in the park with Yaz, amazing!” 

 

“Well, I expect it’s time to get back to Sheffield for you then?” the Doctor says several hours later as their latest bout of cheer breaks off, fidgeting with her sleeves and kicking out a foot, and Yaz goes over to her, giving her a smile and catching her eyes.

“I had a wonderful time, Doctor,” Yaz promises, “And _believe_ me, I never want this to end. But I think we’ve seen this whole park, eh? Why don’t we go grab some food and see where that takes us?”  

The Doctor brightens again, the same way she does whenever Yaz reaffirms that she won’t leave her alone, not if she can help it, and Yaz’s heart swells. “Brilliant! Alright, what are you hungry for? Humans, getting hungry so quickly, you will so have to explain how food works to me one day.” 

Yaz pulls out her phone to send a snapchat to Ryan as she rambles, but after taking the picture and swiping through the location tags, she stills. “Doctor…” she interrupts, squinting at the screen and then lifting her head to gape at her, “We’re in France! We’re in France?” A duck quacks at her feet as if to agree, and she giggles, exclaiming, “You took me to France and didn’t even tell me!” Checking her phone one more time before lifting her head and spinning around, she throws out her arms. “We could have gone sightseeing!”

“Yaz, lovely Yaz, need I remind you…” The Doctor laughs and points at the TARDIS, sitting innocuously next to a big oak tree, “Time machine. We can see whatever you want!” 

Her face breaks into a wide grin, and she quickly sends off the photo before pocketing her phone. Yes, she’s been across the universe and more, but she’s never been to France, and she intends to make the most of it. 

“Alright then,” she nudges the Doctor with her elbow, “You going to take me around France now or what?” 

“A–ha! Let’s get a shift on!” the Doctor grins, the big silly grin that Yaz loves so much, and the sunlight catches on her hair when she jumps up. “Wait, no!” she gasps excitedly, “We’re in France, that means we go French! Allons–y!” 

Yaz watches her fondly, and when the shining eyes meet hers, she doesn’t resist the urge to lean forwards and wrap her arms around the Doctor in a hug. The Doctor startles, stilling before she snakes her arms around Yaz’s waist in return, and Yaz feels her sink into it.

“Thank you, Doctor,” Yaz whispers into her hair, hiding her smile when the Doctor tightens the hug, “Allons–y.”


End file.
